Locked
by sara-fan3
Summary: Sara, Nick and Greg are locked at the lab. Pairings: Grissom/Sara, slight hints of Nick/Greg and maybe Warrick/Catherine in second chapter. First fic posted here, so please review. SECOND CHAPTER POSTED.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **I know I wrote this story in a pretty annoying way to read, but I couldn't rewrite it afterwards for some reason. I don't own anything in the story, and very many thanks to my beta: _labrat love._ I hope you enjoy, and please review; I can use any criticism. But don't be too hard on me :)

**Author's note 2: **I recently rewrote this chapter, to make it a little easier to read. Next chapter coming up soon!

Words: 996

**Locked**

"So, what should we do now?" Sara said.

"To be honest with you, I have no idea." Nick said.

"What if … no. Maybe … no. But perhaps … no." Greg said, his hand under his chin.

"Would you please stop thinking out loud? It's _very_ irritating." Sara said, glaring at Greg.

Greg grinned. "I know."

"Can we get back to the important issue?" Nick piped up, before Sara and Greg would start fighting.

"Well, if Greg stops …" Sara said, looking pointedly at Greg.

"I will, I promise." Greg held his hands up in surrender.

"Thank you."

"Well, we can try to call someone." Nick proposed.

Sara rolled her eyes. "I already tried to call Grissom. No signal."

"I've got one question. Why didn't you call Catherine or Warrick? They're somewhere around here too." Greg said, a smug grin on his face.

Sara blushed. "Ehm, well, he's our supervisor, so I hoped he would have a solution for this."

"We don't have anything that can help us out?" Nick said, getting back to 'escaping'.

"I've got a comb, but I don't think we can use that." Greg shrugged.

"I've got my cell, but as I already told, no signal." Sara said.

"I got nothing. What do we do now?"

"Yell for help?" Greg said, a grin on his face.

"Wait, I think I've got a paperclip somewhere in my pocket. Hang on..." Sara started digging in her pocket.

"What exactly are you planning on doing with that?" Nick asked.

"I can try to pick open the lock, it's at least something."

"You think a paperclip will do that?" Greg said, one eyebrow raised.

"Got it! Well, I can give it a try." Sara folded the paperclip and started picking the lock.

Nick grinned. "Not working very well, is it?"

"Almost... er... no, not really." She took the paperclip out of the lock and put it back in her pocket. "For other emergencies."

"What time is it?" Greg suddenly asked.

Nick looked at his watch. "It's six thirty. Why?"

"I really hope there still are people from the night shift around."

"Damn, I think there aren't." Nick said, running a hand across his face.

"I'll try to call someone again, maybe it'll work now." Sara suggested. She moved around the room with her cell phone in her hand, until suddenly, she stopped. "I've got signal."

She started dialling and after a few seconds someone picked up.

"Hi honey, it's Sara. Did I wake you up? ... Oh sorry for that than, but I've got a problem. Well actually, we've got a problem... Yeah, I'm stuck at the lab with Greg and Nick. ... Yeah, I mean really stuck, as in 'We-can't-get-out-because-the-door-is-locked-and-we-don't-have-a-key'. You will? Oh, thank you. I love you. Bye."

While Sara was making the call, Nick and Greg were listening and whispering.

"Honey? Who's she calling?" Nick asked, frowning.

"I've got no idea. Shh, maybe we can find out."

They listened so Sara's side of the conversation. At the "I love you", Nick's eyes widened and Greg's mouth fell open. They looked at Sara when she turned around and walked towards them.

"What? Something wrong?" Sara asked, putting her cellphone back in her pocket.

"Who was that on the phone?" Nick asked.

Sara suspected something and asked: "Why do you want to know?"

"You started with 'Honey' and you ended with 'I love you'. That must be some hell of a guy. If it was a guy." Greg said.

"Yes, it was a guy and I said I love you because at least someone is going to free us now." Sara said, thinking up the first excuse that came to mind.

Nick saw she was getting a little nervous. "And the "Honey" part?"

"Ehm... I... er..."

At that moment, they heared someone at the door, putting the key in the lock. As the door opened, Nick, Greg and Sara stepped outside. To their surprise, Grissom was standing there.

"Wow, that's fast. You were still here, Griss?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, I was in my office when someone called to tell me you guys were stuck." Grissom said, not going into detail who 'someone' was.

Greg and Nick looked at Sara.

"That must have been my next-door neighbour. He's staying over at my house for a few days, until his father comes pick him up." Sara said, looking panicked at Grissom.

"Yes, I guess it was then." Grissom said, nodding.

"So that's who you called a few minutes ago." Greg said.

"Yes. Who did you think I called, then?"

Greg blushed. "Er... just... someone."

Nick started laughing. "Come on, Greggo, shift's over. Time to go home."

As they walked away, Grissom locked the door again and he and Sara started walking to his office. The blinds are closed, and they sat on the couch together.They kissed. As they parted, Sara says: "I'm sorry I woke you."

"You can always wake me."

Sara smiled and they kissed again.

"You think they believed our story?" Sara asked.

"At least for now."

"Yeah I hope so."

"How long will it take them to figure it out?" Grissom asked.

"Well, if they believed this, it'll take quite a while."

They smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **So, I finally put up the second chapter of the story, I know some of you have asked for it almost a year ago. I hope you enjoy reading, and as a side note: this story isn't beta'd. If someone sees any mistakes, please notify me and I'll correct them. Also, if someone is willing to beta, PM me.

Words: 1467

**Locked chapter 2**

Catherine hurried to the break room. Ecklie had paged her, and now she was wondering what she could have done wrong this time. She walked through the door, and to her surprise almost the whole team was there, except for Nick. She sat down and looked at the others, who looked as confused as she did. Then Nick walked in, and he quickly sat down on the couch next to Greg. They were waiting for Ecklie to show, since he was the one who had paged them all. Finally, he showed up, an evil grin on his face.

"Well. As you all noticed I paged you to the break room, because I needed to speak to you all. I am unsatisfied with a certain progress you have been making. Personal progress, if you know what I mean. So that's why I decided that I am going to lock you in here, until you have figured out what I mean and what you are going to do about it. I'll be back in an hour, to check if you're done."

With that Ecklie walked out of the break room again and locked the doors, leaving six very confused CSI's behind.

"Okay… What was that all about?" Nick asked.

"No idea, man. Anyone has any idea what he meant?" Warrick said.

They all shook their heads.

"Well, that means we'll be stuck in here for a few hours. Great." Greg said. He stood up and started walking around, unable to sit still any longer.

"No one has got the key of the door?" Sara asked.

Again, they all shook their heads.

"You should make sure we do, if we ever get out of here. One in here and one in your office, Grissom. So we'll never be locked in again." She said.

"Well, if Ecklie wants to lock us in, he'll find another way, I'm sure." Catherine said.

"Someone wants coffee?" Greg asked from the kitchen block, already starting making some.

"Sure." They nodded.

And while Greg was making coffee, they went back to the reason why they were locked.

"He said something about personal progress. What would that mean?" Catherine asked, thinking out loud.

"No idea. Wish I did, though." Warrick answered.

Nick saw how Grissom and Sara were both very silent about that reason, and then it clicked. He remembered that Sara had ended the phone call with 'I love you' the other day. Was that what Ecklie meant? And was Grissom the person on the other end of the line? It had to be like that, definitely. Nick smiled to himself, and Catherine saw this.

"Hey, what are you smiling about Nicky?" She asked, curious.

"Oh, I just realised something." He said, not looking away from Sara. Sara stared right back at him, and then her eyes went wide with realisation. This made Nick smile even more.

"Well, are you going to tell us?"

Sara shot a warning look at Nick.

"Oh, it's not important."

'_Not right now, at least.'_ Nick thought.

At that moment, Greg came back with a fresh pot of coffee in one hand and six cups in the other.

"Who wanted coffee?" He asked.

Nick quickly took the cups before they would all fall on the floor and break into pieces.

"You could've asked some help, instead of almost dropping everything." He smiled.

"Well, you know me; I like to do things without people hovering over my shoulder." Greg winked and smiled. He filled the coffee cups and handed them to everyone.

"Let's summarize what's going on. Basically, we are locked in by Ecklie, we don't know why, and we won't get out until we take care of the problem, which we don't know exists." Catherine concluded.

"Yeah, that's about it." Warrick nodded.

Grissom was writing down some things on a notepad, Sara was playing with her coffee spoon and Catherine and Warrick were still trying to figure out what was going on.

"Greg, can I talk to you for a sec, over there please?" Nick asked.

"Sure." Greg stood up and walked towards Nick in the back of the break room.

"I just realised something, sitting at the table. Remember when we were locked in with Sara yesterday?" Nick whispered.

"Yeah." Greg whispered back, not completely realising why he was whispering.

"Remember Sara called someone, saying 'Honey' and 'I love you'?"

"Yeah, she claimed it was her next-door neighbour." Greg said, recalling the conversation they had had.

"Exactly. But I'm starting to think it was Grissom. They are both very silent about the reason we're locked and when I just realised all this, Sara gave me a 'death glare', so to say."

"I think you might be right. But how do we get them to say that."

"Haven't really thought of that yet." Nick admitted.

They were silent for a few seconds, but then Greg's eyes lit up.

"Okay G, spill. You've got an idea." Nick said, noticing the glint in Greg's eyes.

"Just… just follow suit. I think I've got it."

" 'kay."

With that they walked back to the table and sat down.

"You know, this kinda looks like when we were locked yesterday…" Greg started. He immediately got the response he'd wanted.

"You were locked yesterday? Why didn't you tell me? And who is 'we' by the way?" Catherine said.

"Yeah, we were locked in yesterday after shift." Nick said, smiling, realising what Greg wanted to do.

"And 'we' is Nicky, Sara and I." Greg stated.

"How did you get out?" Warrick asked.

"Oh, Sara called someone and then Grissom came to 'rescue' us." Greg smiled.

Sara reddened at the mention of Grissom.

"Who did you call again, Sara? Your little next-door neighbour?" Greg asked.

"Er… yeah, he was staying over at my place… so he must have called Grissom." She answered nervously.

"And the boy was awake when you called at what, five a.m.?" Warrick asked, suspicious.

"Er…"

'_Gotcha!'_ Greg thought and he smiled at Nick. They had Sara exactly where they wanted her.

"What was so special about that call again? Oh, right, I remember. You started with 'Honey' and ended with 'I love you'. That was it." Nick said, an evil grin on his face. Sara shot him a death glare.

Nick and Greg looked at the rest of their co-workers, and saw how Warrick started to figure everything out.

"Wait a second… I don't think it was your next-door neighbour you called." Warrick said.

Now Grissom and Sara both looked pretty uncomfortable, and Catherine just looked plain confused.

"You called Grissom!" Warrick stated.

Now Catherine understood, and he quickly agreed with him.

"Was it? Did you call Grissom?" She asked.

Sara looked panicked, but then something happened that they had never expected.

"Yes, she did." Grissom stated calmly.

The entire team, including Sara, looked at Grissom with wide eyes.

"But…" Catherine started.

"Before you ask, yes, we are having a relationship. Been having one for two years."

They were all stunned by this. After a while, Warrick seemed to get an idea.

"Could that be why Ecklie locked us in here?"

"That's what I was thinking." Nick said.

"But what does Ecklie want us to do about it?" Greg asked.

"It's not like we _can_ do anything about it, or will do, for that matter." Warrick said, muttering the last part.

"It seems like he wants to hear that you will keep it down at work." Catherine said.

"And we weren't doing that yet?" Sara sarcastically asked.

"Good point." Catherine said, taken aback.

"We'll just tell him we were able to assess the problem, and that we'll lay low." Grissom said.

"Well, let's hope that's enough."

Twenty minutes later, Ecklie came back into the break room.

"Well, figured it out yet?" He asked, the evil grin never having left his face.

Catherine stood up. "Yes, we have. And it's all taken care of."

"Good. Now, get back to work I'd say. You've got more things to do than hang round the break room." He walked out of the break room, this time leaving the door open.

The team stood up and now walked out of the break room, back to their jobs, talking about the cases they were working on before all this happened.

Sara walked next to Grissom and whispered: "Let's just hope this'll never happen again."


End file.
